


should've worshipped her sooner

by flintsjohn



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Maria is a good friend, Oral Sex, Pegging, a little humor on the side, brief mentions of michael/alex and michael/omc, fuckbuddies michael/maria, maria is also bi and you can fight me on that, michael doesn't know how to ask for things, porn with some feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flintsjohn/pseuds/flintsjohn
Summary: my church offers no absolution,she tells me 'worship in the bedroom'aka the michael gets pegged fic literally no one but me asked for ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	should've worshipped her sooner

**Author's Note:**

> soooo i've never written pegging before, and i rarely ever write m/f, but i really wanted to get this down so here we are.  
> i'm dedicating this to @klavshargreeves because he yelled at me to write this myself until i did, so blame him.  
> comments and kudos are always appreciated, and come say hi on [tumblr](https://bichaelguerin.tumblr.com)!  
> title from take me to church by hozier

Michael is panting, trying to catch his breath with an arm thrown over his face as Maria curls against his side with a self-satisfied chuckle. 

“So…” she starts, in a voice that’s almost sing-songy.

“Don’t, please,” Michael groans, burying his face a little further in the crook of his elbow. He really, _really_ wants to gloss over the fact that he’s just come harder than he has in weeks just by having Maria tease his hole while she was blowing him.

“Oh, c’mon, Guerin. I’ve been with men who liked weirder stuff.”

Michael mutters something that sounds suspiciously like “like what”, which makes Maria roll on her side and prop her head up on her hand to get a good look at him before she asks, “You’re not into BDSM too, are you?”, which promptly makes Michael choke and sputter.

“Alright, jeez, just checking.”

“I’m not- that wasn’t-“ Michael sighs, removing the arm from his face and inhaling deeply before he continues, “Listen- I like men too, okay? And I’ve been- with a couple of them, I was-“

“A bottom?” Maria supplies helpfully. There’s no trace of judgment in her voice, and if she’s surprised by his coming out, her expression betrays none of it.

“Yeah.” Michael shrugs, staring stubbornly up at the ceiling to avoid her gaze.

“Okay. So is that something you’d want to do?” she asks casually.

“What?” Michael sits up so fast he goes lightheaded for a moment. “You mean- with _you_?”

Maria raises an unimpressed eyebrow at him. “I’ve got a strap,” is all she says, and damn him if that isn’t the hottest thing Michael has heard in a while. He just nods helplessly at her, and she grins in reply. She swings herself off the bed, still naked, and makes her way across the room to gather what she needs as he settles back into bed, trying not to freak out. He’s almost succeeded in regaining a steady breathing pattern, and very proud of himself for it, when Maria comes back and drops a bottle of lube, a condom and a strap-on dildo next to his right thigh. He swallows, eyeing the items.

“That’s-“

“Too big? I’ve got others, if-“

“No, I- _fuck_.” That’s all that he manages to say, but he does so with _feeling_.

“That’s the idea,” Maria says brightly, and swats at him when he groans. “I’ve fucked people before, y’know.”

“Jesus, DeLuca,” Michael barely suppressed a whimper, dropping his face into his hands to mask his flushed cheeks.

“Hey,” Maria starts, settling next to him, “We only have to do this if you want to. Or- we can wait, work up to it. Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

Michael lifts his head back up to look at her where she’s perched her chin on his shoulder and is looking at him worriedly. He sighs and shakes his head. “I- It’s just weird. I’ve only ever felt comfortable asking about it to one guy before and that’s-“ he cuts himself off with a shrug, squeezing his eyes shut as he tries hard not to think of Alex and the few times he’d had him inside him, how _right_ that had felt. “But I guess I just… _need it_ , sometimes.”

“So you tried with someone else.” Maria whispers, shifting so she’s pressed up against his back and holding him firmly. It’s weirdly comforting, not having to look at her as he nods his assent. She just presses a kiss to his shoulder and waits for him to speak up again.

“I trust you,” he says softly after a moment, twisting around so he can look at her in the eyes this time.

“Michael, if this is something you shared with this guy, I don’t think-“

“I don’t wanna think about him.” He shakes his head again, turning his body fully so he’s resting in between her spread legs. “Please. I need this.”

Maria looks at him right in the eyes for a few seconds, assessing him, and hums after another moment, a hand running through his curls and making his eyelids flutter. Then, she pushes at his shoulder and slides out from under him with a smile as she picks up the lube. “Alright, then, cowboy. On your stomach.”

Michael rolls his eyes at the cheesy line, even as he shudders a little at her commanding tone. He twists to lie back down like she asked, grabbing a pillow as he goes to fit under his hips. It doesn’t really help Michael’s nerves that the first thing Maria says when she’s settled between his spread thighs is, “So this is different”, before she playfully slaps one of his ass cheeks. His glare would be in full force if only he could turn around fully to catch her eye.

“Please never do that again,” he groans, taking a moment to hide his face in the pillow he’s hugging close to his head, before he shifts a little to turn his head towards Maria accusingly. “I thought you said you'd done this before!”

“I said I’ve fucked _people_. Never said it was a man.” And- ok, that’s unexpected, but Michael guesses they’ll have better moments to discuss their respective coming outs when he’s not minutes away from getting fucked. 

He’s about to give in to his nerves and ask her if she’s sure she knows what she’s doing when Maria pipes up again. “Alright, talk me through this, Guerin. Tell me what you like.”

Michael is pretty confident he’s not going to survive this and _fuck_ but he’s never really been good at asking for stuff. Maria doesn’t give him any time to wallow in self-pity, though, because by the sounds of it she’s snapped the lube open and is squeezing some on her hand. Michael breathes in one last time to steel himself, before nodding to himself. 

“Uh, okay. Start slow, just- just one finger, just tease it out a little?” His voice is choked by embarrassment and he has to clear his throat a couple of times, but to her credit Maria just follows his instructions, earning herself a gasp from him at the first touch of wet fingers at his hole. Michael shifts his hips a little, trying to relax and get used to the sensation again after so long. He’s still a little overwhelmed from having already come once, and he emits a small moan when his cock rubs against the pillow under him. Maria lets him take his time, just teasing him until he nods for her to signal he’s ready for more. 

“Start slow, just one-“ Michael grunts and loses his line of thought when one of Maria’s fingers finally slips into him. It’s nimble and slender, shorter than his own and definitely thinner than any guy he’s been with, and he really, _really_ needs to stop thinking entirely before images of Alex start popping into his head. Maria takes her time with him, just like he asked, leisurely pumping the finger in and out of him, and doesn’t push for more until he’s ready to ask for it – only when he grits out a whisper of _more_ does she push in a second finger.

She’s so good at it that Michael almost asks if she’s sure she hasn’t done this before, but then her fingers curl against his prostate and he’s yelping out a curse, and he’s already so close, it’s not even funny. It takes a moment for him to blink the stars from behind his eyelids and actually realize she’s talking to him.

“Like this?” Maria repeats he makes a questioning sound, fingers still teasing at Michael’s prostate and making him whimper and clench around them. 

“Y-yeah.” He can barely get the word out, his throat feeling parched and raw, his fingers curled tight in the pillow’s fabric to prevent himself from touching his dick.

“You want another?” The casual tone in Maria’s voice makes him flush, and how is she so relaxed about this whole thing? 

“No, I’m ready, just-“ he groans when her fingers slide out of him, and takes a moment to catch his breath. He hears shuffling behind him, and turns around to see Maria getting the strap on. The view sends a jolt of pleasure through his veins and he swallows hard. While Maria finishes securing the strap to her hips, he shifts to his knees, moving the pillow out from under him as he gets comfortable.

Maria places a hand on his hip when she’s set, waiting for him to look around at her so she can make sure he’s ok. “Ready?” she asks with a grin, a hand wrapped around the dildo and holding it steady, and Michael has to squeeze the base of his own cock not to come then and there because he’s pretty sure she’s never looked hotter. He just nods, planting both of his hands firmly on the mattress, and then the head of the dildo is pressing against his hole and he shudders hard, trying not to seize up as Maria slowly pushes into him.  


He doesn’t realize he’s holding his breath until Maria reaches a hand up to caress his flank and tells him to breathe as she bottoms out. All the air rushes out of him and he drops to his forearms, the shift making the shaft move deeper in him and making him groan.

“Michael? I’m not moving until I know you’re okay,” Maria says gently, keeping up the soothing movement of her hands over his back and down his thighs. 

Michael has to swallow multiple times until he finds his voice, or a pitiful excuse for it anyway. He’s so overwhelmed all he really manages is a small, “Move, please”, but that’s all the verbal confirmation Maria needs. She picks up a rhythm, slow at first and speeding it up when he asks her to. Soon, he’s pushing back against her.

“You’re doing so well, Michael,” she murmurs against his ear, her breasts pressed against his back and one of her hands sliding into the sweaty mess of his hair. He bites down on a moan and curls a hand around his cock to start pumping at the same rhythm as Maria’s thrusts.

“So good,” Maria releases a breathy moan, and Michael turns his head a little from where it’s pressed into the mattress to look at her. He’s only really able to catch sight of the side of her face, but he can see Maria’s eyes are closed and she’s biting down on her lip. Both her hands are still roving on his body, and he’s confused for a second until a particularly pointed thrust makes them both moan – and _oh_ , he realizes. The base of the dildo must be rubbing against her clit _just so_ , much like its head is currently pressing against his prostate.

Soon enough, it all gets too much for Michael. His hand is flying over his cock and he’s clenching around the shaft inside him, not even noticing Maria slowing down as he gets lost in his own pleasure. He comes over his hand and the sheets beneath him, gasping for air as stars explode behind his closed eyelids. He’s vaguely aware of Maria pulling out as soon as he’s relaxed enough for her to safely do so, and he collapses on his side while she cleans up. 

They settle back into each other, much like earlier, and Michael curls an arm around Maria’s warm body. “Did you come?” he mumbles, his eyes still closed. When he hears her hum in dissent, he cracks an eye open to look at her. She’s sweaty and her hair is a mess, but she’s smiling at him from where she’s resting against his shoulder. A wave of affection hits Michael suddenly, and considering he’s still too overwhelmed by everything and doesn’t know how to put into words, he just pulls Maria over him.

“Wha- Guerin?” Maria laughs freely as she gets what he’s doing. He slides down the bed to settle between her spread thighs, her knees planted on both sides of his head, and she lowers herself on his face with a small moan. He’s done this enough times now that he knows just where to place his tongue and fingers – she's wet enough for him to fit two inside her right away as he flicks the tip of his tongue at her clit, just focusing on it as she brings herself off on his fingers.

He holds her up with his free hand as she shudders through her climax on top of him, sliding free with a self satisfied grin when she finally releases the death grip she has on his hair. Maria just shakes her head at him with an exhausted smile. “Just come up here, you idiot.”

Michael settles with his head on her breasts, idly tracing abstract patterns on her hip as they both work towards catching their breath. He’s almost sure she’s fallen asleep when she suddenly speaks up, “Where have you gone, just now?” He barely lifts his head, just hums in question. 

“Y’know, this whole thing,” Maria continues, waving a hand at their joined bodies, “It’s supposed to be fun, not a care in the world, a distraction, whatever. But you just got lost in your head again. Thought I’d solved that with the whole sex thing.”

Michael sighs, pressing a kiss to her collarbone before he moves so he can lie beside her and look her in the eyes. “I don’t know if I know how to talk about it.” He finally admits.

“Is this about the guy?” Maria tips her head to the side, studying his face and knowing the answer even before he nods. “Do you love him?”

Michael suppresses a groan, rolling his eyes. “Is this really something you want to talk about while we’re naked and after we’ve just fucked?”

Maria shrugs as best as she can while lying on her side. “We can get dressed and discuss it over a drink, but you’re not getting out of this conversation, Guerin.”

She pokes him in the chest until he looks up at her, and he can see the mirth in her eyes even as she frowns at him. “I know this may seem hard to believe for you, but I care about you, and I want to help. So just let me help, will you?”

He lets out a self-deprecating little laugh and nods his head, trying to school his features back into something serious as he says, “Yes, ma’am.”

They lie around for another while before they get up to shower. When they’re both dressed, Maria cocks her head to the stairs that lead to the bar, and Michael follows her down. They’re the only ones at the counter, the Pony still a few blissful hours away from opening. Maria brings out beers for both of them and they sit in silence for a while, sipping. In the end, what comes out of Michael’s mouth first isn’t really what Maria was expecting.

“Thank you, for what you did.” 

His eyes are fixed on where he’s scratching at the label of his bottle, and his cheeks are flushed, so Maria just fits two fingers under his chin and lifts his head up to meet his eyes and says, “You’re welcome.”

The few words are so loaded that they’re both unable to hold the gaze much longer, and there is so much more that needs to be said and that Maria needs to understand about this situation. She understands that he's not ready to talk just yet, though, and she just hopes that with time, Michael will feel comfortable opening up to her. For now, if sex and a beer is what helps get him out of his head, then she’s happy to provide that for him.

“Just being a good friend, y’know,” she says to dissipate some of the tension.

“Uh. I’m not sure most friends would feel comfortable doing what you just did back there, DeLuca.” 

She rolls her eyes at him, and just like that, they’re back on track with their usual bickering. The hours move on and Michael hangs around making small talk and helping her out around the bar until it’s time for her to open, then he just kisses Maria’s cheek and agrees to call her after just a _little_ bullying on her part. As she watches him weave his way to the exit between patrons eager for their first drink of the day, she sighs a little before shaking her head. Someday, she tells herself, she’ll figure out what it is about Michael Guerin that makes her want to take care of him and protect him from the world, even if she’ll never tell him that to his face. Not yet, but someday.


End file.
